


仲夏雨夜

by Virusss



Category: String-Wind Dance High School Bow Department|弦音 -风舞高中弓道部
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virusss/pseuds/Virusss
Summary: *泷川雅贵×鸣宫凑*渣文笔预警*非常ooc的一辆小破车





	仲夏雨夜

**Author's Note:**

> *泷川雅贵×鸣宫凑  
*渣文笔预警  
*非常ooc的一辆小破车

【弦音】雅凑 仲夏雨夜  
鸣宫凑拿着长弓深吸了一口气，他垂下眼攥紧了手里的弓柄。  
“啊，我果然还是无法克服早气。”  
已经是傍晚了，但并没有夏日常见的橘红色烟云在天空一角晕散。层层叠叠的乌云积压在头顶，大摇大摆地攻占人们的领空，世界都是一片让人呼吸困难的暗沉。  
“我以后大概是，与弓道无缘了吧。”  
泷川雅贵定定地看向他的脸，他笑眯眯地搭上凑的肩，“过早放弃也是个坏习惯哦，在你面前不就有个克服早起的例子嘛。”  
“我们可以从头开始啊，我想看看凑的射型。”  
凑抬起头，有湿润柔和的风细细吻过他的脸。肩上的触感温暖到了灼人的地步，那份温暖穿透了单薄的衣物，使整颗心都变得滚烫起来。  
凑重新调整好姿势，有不容忽视的热度在身后彰显着存在感。  
腰被轻柔地向前托，传递过来的温度在敏感的腰侧徘徊。小雅哥的声音响在耳畔，“你的上身太前倾了。”灼热的呼吸让凑瑟缩了一下，驱散了阴雨天的湿冷粘腻。  
白皙的脸颊上一层鲜艳浓郁的粉红晕染开来，柔软的肌体有如质感细腻丝滑的花瓣，丰盈饱满，鲜嫩得引诱人去为他添上更鲜明的印记。  
泷川雅贵若无其事地更加贴近少年清减的身躯，高大的身影完全将他环入怀中。  
“小……小雅哥！”  
听见他急促羞恼的声音，雅贵无声地勾起唇角，他轻轻地吐息在凑泛红的耳垂上，“怎么了？”  
凑下意识地绷紧了身体，两人之间越来越近的距离让他手足无措，在耳侧的温柔气息蓦然化作洪流一股，飞速在全身倾泻而过，开始四处点燃烈火。  
……太近了，小雅哥……离得太近了。  
那纠缠不休的热度偏又挑衅，“凑，怎么了么？”  
千军万马携着理智奔逃而过，筑起的高墙随即轰然倒塌。  
凑的身体微微颤抖起来，心脏开始不受控地鼓噪，沸腾的血液被泵向全身各处。  
雅贵唇畔的笑意逐渐扩大，他一只手扶上凑的侧腰，一只手稳住凑的手臂，他几乎将唇贴在凑的耳朵上，声音低沉沙哑，“凑知道吗，你的射型真的非常漂亮。”  
凑颤抖的更加明显起来，那粉红的色泽不断加深，迅速在白皙柔软的身体上蔓延。他下意识地握紧了手中的弓柄，指节显出用力过度的青白来。  
他的声音也颤抖起来，“小雅哥……你离得太近了。”  
雅贵没有将手拿开，反而覆上了他握着弓柄的手。成年人宽大的手掌十分轻易地将他的手包裹起来。手掌之间的接触在这个弓道场显得过分亲密，一如他们之间的关系。  
凑慌乱起来，他想要松手，即将揭晓的谜底太过荒诞，他忍不住想要逃避。  
罪魁祸首并没有让他如愿，那只手并没有放开，反而变本加厉地握得更紧。  
“小雅哥，……我……我要回家了。”  
“嘘——”  
雅贵将腰侧的手抵在凑柔软的唇上。  
一时间弓道场静得只剩他们两个的呼吸声。并不明亮的灯光洒在他们身上，少年白皙细腻的皮肤上蒙上一层黯淡的珠光， 愈发显示出光滑来，像是邀人把玩的名贵瓷器。  
雅贵浅淡的瞳色逐渐加深，他突然出声。  
“凑是不是，觉得我们之间关系太亲密了呢？”  
凑垂下眼，过长的睫毛颤动着，仿若振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。他低低地应了一声，“嗯。”  
少年的应声听起来是看似冷硬的，实则软乎乎得像是一戳就会化成甜蜜粘稠的枫糖汁。  
雅贵低声笑了起来，凑甚至可以感受到身后人胸腔的震动。  
“可是还不够哦……”  
雅贵亲昵地用鼻尖蹭着凑柔软的侧脸，“我还想……”  
“小雅哥！”  
凑慌乱地打断雅贵，“我……我……”这些话语都带着令人生畏的高温烙印在他的身体上，仅剩的理智催促他逃离，可内心更隐秘的地方在小声劝他。  
留下来，留下来。  
他骗不了自己了，那鼓噪的心跳声，发烫的身体都在斩钉截铁地下着定论。  
你在期待，你在期待，你在期待他接下来的话。  
小雅哥继续说着，“我还想与凑的关系变得更近、更亲密……”  
凑停住了所有的动作，大脑被这些话震惊得停止了思考。  
小雅哥……这是在表白么？  
凑脸上的温度不断升高，整个心滚烫得吓人，有铺天盖地的喜悦在他的脑海里炸开盛放，犹带余温的火花不容拒绝地没入身体脉络，随着血液的涌动而传递到全身各处。  
他的心上翻起喜悦的浪花，有欢呼声顺着起伏的浪花在浪尖上回荡。  
鸣宫凑，你完蛋了。  
他听见心底有声音小声说着。  
凑更加用力地握紧弓柄，他猛地转身，碧色的双眼像是有光芒在闪。他听见自己低声问道，  
“小雅哥……没有在骗我？”  
雅贵怔了一下，笑着拉起他的右手放到胸口。  
咚、咚。  
像他一样急促而鼓噪的心跳。  
凑闭上眼睛主动亲向他。  
柔软、温暖。  
小雅哥的唇干燥而温暖，在这个阴雨天像是阳光一样让人忍不住渴求更多。  
凑感觉到小雅哥温柔地捧起了他的脸。  
灵活的舌尖轻易撬开他紧闭的齿关，撩拨着他敏感的上颚，在他的世界里攻城掠池。  
大概是因为喜欢喝咖啡的原因，小雅哥的气息尝起来有些清苦，传递过来的情绪却炽热灼烫。他们的气息暧昧地纠缠在一起，空气里的温度在升腾。  
凑难以自抑地从交缠的唇齿间泄出几声呻吟，他脸上的温度灼烧起来。  
怎么会发出这么羞耻的声音？  
雅贵不舍的离开他的唇，温柔地注视着他泛红的脸，凑的眼角是饱蘸春水的桃红，浸着欲落的泪液，艳丽得让人呼吸一顿。雅贵吻在他的眼角，他扶住凑的侧腰，少年急促的喘息响在寂静的夜晚。  
天色已经暗了，雨伴着最后一丝即将消弥的黯淡天光落了下来。  
“下雨了，凑带伞了吗？”  
凑的手抵在自己的嘴唇上，防止自己泄出更多羞耻的声音。他轻轻摇了摇头，看到小雅哥亮起的双眼突然明白过来。  
凑整个人差点跳起来，脸上的热度烫得他不知道怎么开口。  
“我！我……”  
雅贵认真地看着他，“要走么？”  
“我……”凑不知道要怎么回答。  
他咬咬牙，决定听从自己内心的想法。他侧过脸，不敢看小雅哥的神情，“……我不想走……”  
雅贵笑了起来，亲了亲他的唇角，“那就留下。”  
“我……我去给父亲打个电话。”  
大脑里乱糟糟，跟父亲说明之后便得到了同意，无意识地含糊应了几声父亲的询问便挂断了电话。  
凑低头脸烧得更红了，他很小声地说道，“父亲已经同意了……”  
雅贵不再逗他，“我带你去休息。”  
他应着，跟在小雅哥身后。  
“要泡澡吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“一起。”  
“嗯……！”  
雅贵回头看着他，有些失笑，“这就害羞了？”靠近凑的耳畔，他的声音沙哑，“等会儿我可是会对你做更让人害羞的事情。”  
凑连白皙的脖颈都开始泛红起来。雅贵继续牵着他向前走着，突然听到凑小声应了一句，“嗯。”  
雅贵笑弯了眼睛。  
怎么这么可爱啊。

凑的脸上蔓延起鲜润的艳红，在白皙柔软的双颊上被湿热的水汽抹匀，比草莓蛋糕更加软糯甜蜜。  
他伏在小雅哥的肩头无力地喘息着，身体因为快感的累积而颤抖。  
“哈……”  
凑的眼里蓄着泪水，他颤抖地捂住嘴不让自己发出更多羞耻的声音，只有几声压抑的低吟透过手掌传出来，撩动着并不平静的水面。  
雅贵轻柔地撸动着凑的性器，另一只手抚弄着凑的腰侧，感觉到掌下身躯敏感地颤抖，雅贵偏头吻在凑的颈侧。唇间的肌肤柔软细腻，轻易就留下了鲜红的印记，衬着隐约的水光，热烈的红与纯洁的白交错融合，勾起心中最隐秘难言的欲望。  
雅贵轻咬凑的耳垂，声音染上情欲的沙哑，“舒服吗，凑？”  
凑无措地摇头，被快感逼出的泪水滑落下来。  
“凑撒谎了哦，”雅贵加快了手上的动作，听见凑失控的呻吟满意地笑了起来，“明明就很舒服对不对？”  
下身传来的快感远比想象更加惊人，情欲有如烈火，势必要将他拖入炼狱炙烤。凑用力咬住自己的手指，溢出几声模糊的呻吟。  
雅贵温柔地将他的手指从口中抽出，他不容拒绝地掰过凑的脸来注视着他迷茫的眼睛。  
“凑不可以做伤害自己的事情。”他用拇指轻轻按揉着凑的手指，“这是很正常的事情，凑感到舒服才会呻吟的，能让凑舒服我很开心。”雅贵认真地凝视着凑的双眼，“所以这并不是什么羞耻的事情。”雅贵吻住凑的嘴唇，手上的动作不停。  
他低声笑了起来，亲吻凑的唇角，“而且我非常喜欢听凑的声音哦，无论是平时的，还是此刻的。”  
凑感受着小雅哥在他身上的动作，无助地攀住小雅哥的肩，承受着他为自己带来的快感浪潮。  
情欲不断攀升直至顶点，凑绷紧了身体，哽咽着射了出来。  
雅贵拭去他脸上的泪水，“怎么现在就哭成这个样子？”他叹息着抱住凑，“以后的时候可怎么办呀？”  
凑脸红着反驳，“不是哭！……只是……太舒服了。”凑的声音越来越小。雅贵忍笑着点头，“嗯，对对对，我的凑才没哭。”  
凑不自在地动了动，感觉到腿间灼热坚硬的触感，等明白过来是什么，他的脸更红了。凑猛地抬头瞪着小雅哥，十足十的羞恼，“色大叔！”  
雅贵有些无辜，“我要是没有反应才不正常吧。”他拿过浴巾轻柔地擦着凑的头发，“快出浴吧。”凑惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，他有些犹豫，“那你怎么办？”雅贵无奈地笑了起来，“当然是自己解决了，毕竟你还未成年。快去睡觉吧，床已经收拾好了。”  
凑怔在原地，没由来的酸涩不甘迅速击溃所有的羞涩甜蜜，堵塞在心口。……什么嘛，还在以为我是一个小孩子啊。  
他突然有些难堪，脸上褪了那鲜润的红覆了层青白。  
雅贵见他未动，有些疑惑，“凑？”  
凑垂下眼，“……小雅哥一直当我是小孩子吗？”  
“你还未成年呢，不是小孩子是什么？”  
凑的脸色又白了几分，心中的惶恐几乎要把他吞噬。他咬咬牙犹豫了片刻，握住了小雅哥炽热勃发的欲望。  
雅贵有些震惊，“凑……”  
凑抿着唇，回想着小雅哥之前的动作，笨拙地用手环住小雅哥挺立的欲望抚慰。  
雅贵被刺激得呼吸一顿，他忍耐地沉下声音，“凑，停下。”  
凑抬起头看向小雅哥，眼眶泛红。“我为什么不可以为小雅哥做这种事呢？”  
雅贵放缓了声音，“凑你还小……”他还没说完却被凑的动作弄乱了手脚。  
“是因为我年纪小么？”  
凑咽下了满腔委屈，开始青涩地在小雅哥身上挑逗起来。  
雅贵深吸了一口气，沉默地看着凑。  
凑的动作越发急促，小雅哥的沉默让他越发急躁，可无论他怎么做小雅哥都没有给予任何回应。  
凑急得掉下眼泪来，他的声音满是焦急，“接下来该怎么做……小雅哥为什么不回应我？”  
雅贵止住了他的动作，声音低哑，“……凑想好了吗？”  
凑急切地吻住小雅哥，生涩地描绘着小雅哥的唇。“我想和小雅哥完完全全地属于彼此。”  
雅贵眼中的色彩越发热烈深沉，他抚上凑的脸，低声道，“……凑千万不要后悔。”他吻住凑，有些粗鲁地抚弄着凑的身体，有一声低语含糊地传递在唇齿间，“就算你后悔……我也是不会管了。”  
雅贵向下亲吻爱抚着凑的身躯。少年的身体青涩柔韧，薄薄的肌理覆在清瘦的骨骼上，一身细嫩皮肉触感细腻美好，在挑逗下沾染了一层情欲的水润淡粉，随着主人急促的呼吸而起伏着。  
雅贵的呼吸有些粗重，他将手指抵在凑身后隐秘的入口，缓缓地送了进去。  
未经发掘的秘境羞涩而紧致，抗绝般的挤压着。凑仰起头喘息着，异物入侵的感觉让他有些不适。温热的水随着开拓的动作涌入身体，异样的感觉使凑绷紧了身体。  
好奇怪……但并不讨厌……  
下身涨得发痛……雅贵平复下呼吸，专心抽送着手指。  
原先的不适很快退去，陌生的快感浪潮步步紧逼，强迫他丢掉理智，只需放纵沉迷。  
“啊！”  
雅贵饶有兴致地挑眉，“是这里么？”他再次恶意地按揉着那一点，少年细小地呜咽了一声，无力地倚在他身上。雅贵抽出手指感受着凑的轻颤，他喟叹着，“凑还真是敏感啊。”  
他将性器抵在穴口，火热的温度烫得凑瑟缩了一下。凑有些失控，“小雅哥！……快……快进来！”  
雅贵扣紧了凑的腰，温柔而坚定地挤了进去。被开拓得湿热的肠壁亲密地涌过来欢迎着，性器顺利地被不断送入深处。  
凑喘息着，被慢慢填满的感觉太过奇妙，他下意识抓紧了小雅哥的手臂。  
凑的体内紧致而温暖，雅贵有些不舍地将性器抽出一些，肠壁热切地挽留着，雅贵轻笑了一下，却是沉下腰又顶弄入更深。雅贵缓慢地抽插起来，感受着手臂上不断加大的力度。  
少年稚嫩青涩、未经情事的身体很快就有了反应，凑轻轻地喘息起来，“感觉……很奇怪。”雅贵咬咬他的下唇，下身动作不停，“凑觉得哪里奇怪？”凑碧色的眼有些迷离，“很奇怪……又有些舒服……”  
凑依赖地蹭蹭小雅哥的肩头，小声说道，“……我还想要。”雅贵呼吸一滞，声音更加沙哑起来，“我会让凑更舒服的。”  
说完他的动作凶猛起来，有力迅速地进入到前所未有的深度。凑呜咽着摇头，“不要了……哈……啊……不要了……”他的声音带着哭腔，“太深了……不可以……”雅贵更加用力的挺入，温柔而不容反驳地继续着，“可以。”  
“呜……嗯！”  
凑绷紧了身体，紧致包裹的肠壁诚实地将快感反馈到身体各处，被顶撞到的敏感唤起又麻又热的电流。凑下意识地绞紧了肠壁，深深契入的性器被肠壁包裹着勾勒出形状，柱身上凸起的青筋跳动着。  
凑恍惚间想到，小雅哥就这样在自己的身体里，紧密相连。  
雅贵略长的碎发垂下来遮住了他大半的脸，蓝色的发丝贴在白皙的脸上，五官有些看不真切。几缕发丝被滑落的汗水黏在唇边，映得接吻过后泛着湿润水光的唇分外色气。  
凑将小雅哥的长发挽到耳后，迷茫地注视着小雅哥的脸。  
雅贵含住凑的下唇细细亲吻着。他一边顶撞着，一边一下下地亲着凑被吻得红肿艳丽的唇。凑呻吟起来，穿插入小雅哥柔软蓝发的手指蜷缩着，“小雅哥……慢些……啊！太深了……”  
雅贵低声笑着，“怎么这个时候还叫小雅哥？”他抽插进深处，肉体纠缠拍打着激起水上涟漪。雅贵低声喘息起来，“这时候叫哥哥……可是在催情。”说罢不等他回应便用力顶撞起来，凑的呻吟被撞得支离破碎。名字在唇齿间兜兜转转几个来回，“雅贵……轻点……太深了……”  
凑的意识有些模糊，只觉那灼人心肺的快感是被寸寸钉入骨肉的，逃不得，避不得。在一记又深又重的顶弄后凑的眼中涌出快感的泪水，性器颤动了几下射了出来，后穴肠肉被摩擦得发热，又涨又麻。  
“不要了……不要了……”凑哽咽着，白皙的皮肤上满是情欲吻过的潮红。他的腰腿发软，却还是有快感一波波地涌来。  
“啊……够了……”  
雅贵将自己的性器从湿热的后穴内抽出，带出了被摩擦得艳红的肠肉。他又重重地顶了回去，“不够。”  
雅贵抬起凑的腿弯，下身更紧密地与凑贴合在一起。雅贵抽插撞击进去，看着有些红肿的小穴含着自己的性器微微收缩。他的眼中颜色加深，着迷地看着凑的柔嫩的肠肉被蹂躏着，吞吐着自己的性器。  
凑的眼角嫣红，他咬住雅贵的肩，快感的泪水不断滑落下来，细碎模糊的呻吟被咽在喉咙里。  
雅贵抬高了凑的腰，性器滑出一半，他很快又将凑放下来，整根性器轻易地分开肠肉进入到深处。凑忍不住呻吟起来，“太深了……呜……嗯……”快感对于青涩的少年来说是种折磨。  
凑清冽的少年音变得沙哑，绵绵不绝的快感刺激得性器又酸又涨，像是又要高潮。  
“不要了……雅贵……我不要了……”雅贵叹息一声，温柔吻去凑眼角悬挂的泪珠，“好。”  
雅贵加快了抽送的速度，整根抽入又整根没入，一下一下戳弄着凑的敏感。他又深又重地顶了几下，抱紧了怀里的凑，感受着绞紧的肠肉，终于在深处射了出来。  
灼热滚烫的精液在体内浇灌，凑颤抖着绷紧了身体。  
历经情事后身体酸软无力。雅贵轻柔地将凑抱起，粘稠温热的白液从未闭合的穴口流出，艳红的肠肉排斥一般，一下下地收缩着。凑的身后一片粘腻，各种体液混合在一起，映着少年汗湿的脊背和犹带红痕的白皙皮肉，将色欲描绘到了极致，格外淫靡。  
雅贵为凑清理着，温柔亲吻他的额角，眉宇，鼻尖，直到嘴唇。  
凑疲惫地闭上眼睛，脸上带着未退的红潮，黑发被汗液浸湿黏在额角。雅贵的眼神越发温柔。  
他将凑抱回自己的房间，外面的夜雨未停。  
雨声淅淅沥沥，敲打在飞翘的屋檐上，又滴落敲在鲜嫩的绿叶，那绿色也就浸上了一层暧昧水光，变得柔和而娇嫩了。  
雅贵吻了吻凑的唇角，将少年的身躯揽入怀中。“睡吧。”  
凑抬起头来，执拗地注视着雅贵，碧色的双眼与雨后新叶如出一辙。他在等待，眼中泛起隐秘灼热的渴望，那渴望远比等待一个吻更为急切。  
雅贵轻轻笑笑，眼神温柔缠缱如他所愿，“我爱你。”  
他们在入夜的雨声里接吻，所有的情话淹没在缠绵的唇齿间。

我爱你，远比夏夜的雨声更为缠缱隐秘。


End file.
